Vacaciones de supervivencia
by SaRa-rLz
Summary: Yugi y compañia se van a acampar unnos dias, muahahaha, k les pasara?? averiguenlo!
1. 1° Pongamonos de acuerdo

Bien, lo de siempre, los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen (pero ojala...se vale soñar  ^ ~)   

Solo para k no se confundan:

Ryuo:  es el bueno

Bakura: yami de ryuo

Malik: el bueno..??

Marik: el yami de malik

1° chapter!! –  las vacaciones son para divertirse  ^_^ !!

Un  buen dia, en la tienda de juegos del abuelo, se escuchan voces agitadas....

Yugi: yami!! Pk no me despertaste!!! Llegare tarde a la escuela!!! 

Yami: pero Yugi....

Yugi: para k se supone k te tengo a mi lado si no me puedes despertar!!

Yami: err....Yugi....

Yugi: pero nada!!! *cambiándose a toda velocidad*

Yami: YUGI ESCUCHAME!!!!!      

Yugi: y ahora k???

Yami: err... k no se supone k ya habías salido vacaciones??? 

Yugi: oh, es vdd lo olvide T-T

Yami: ¬¬...

Yugi: lo siento yami  ^ ~

Yami: em si no importa ^^

Yugi: entonces k haremos??

Yami: pues... no se podemos ir con tus amigos...

Yugi: buena idea! ^^

*se van*

Yugi: hola chicos!!

Joey: yugi!! Hola!!

Tea: hola ^ ~

Ryuo: hola yugi ^^

Tristan: llegas a tiempo ^^

Yugi: para que?? OO

Yami: mucho gusto a todos tmb ¬¬

Joey: AAAAAARRGGG UN FANTASMA!!!!! 

Tea: ah, hola yami! ^^

Ryuo: hola ^ ^ , err, bakura...no se supone k debes decir algo??? ¬¬

Bakura: si, kiero irme a casa XD

Ryuo: no seas maleducado y saluda!! 

Bakura: no kiero ¬¬

Ryuo: saluda!!!

Bakura: obligame XD

Ryuo: eres el colmo ¬¬

Bakura: ^ ^

Yami: vaaaayaaa es el ladron de tumbas, k sopresa.....

Bakura: te lo advierto maldito faraón ¬¬

Yami: *proteje su rompecabezas del milenio*

Bakura: ne...púdrete! 

Ryuo: bakura ¬¬

*llegan malik y marik corriendo*

malik: hola chicos!!! ^^

marik: ne... hola bakura *saluda a bakura*

bakura: hola...

malik: hola joey, hola tea, hola tristan, hola ryuo y hola yugi ^~

yami:  *tose*

malik: k pasa yami?? Estas enfermo??

Yugi: ^^,

Yami: nadie me respeta T-T

Tea: y chicos... k van a hacer en sus vacaciones?? =D

Joey: no lo se, pasarmela jugando videojuegos XD

Tristan: pasar mi tiempo con serenity ^ ^ *golpe en la cabeza de parte de joey*

Tristan: XD

Joey: ni se te ocurra...

Ryuo: no lo se, podria escribir una novela....

Yugi: oigan!! Se me ocurre algo ^ ^!!

Todos: k es yugi??

Yugi: vayamos de vacaciones al bosque!! ^ ^ acamparemos!!! 

Joey: si! Una prueba de supervivencia

Tristan: Perfecto!!

Ryuo: no lo se...

Tea: vamos ryuo ^^

Malik: cuenten conmigo ^^

Ryuo: si malik va yo tmb  ^ ~

Yugi: muy bien! Esta decidido! Mañana a 1° hora saldremos ^ ^ nos reuniremos aquí

Kaiba: huh? A donde iran bola de perdedores??

Yugi: mucho gusto a ti tmb kaiba ¬ -¬

Tristan: iremos de campamento XD

Kaiba: bien, pues ire yo tmb...

Joey: tuuU??? OO pero si eres la persona k menos esperaba k nos acompañara!

Kaiba: kiero demostrarles a todos k puedo sobrevivir sin mi tecnología....

Yugi: si como sea... bien, nos veremos aki! Empaken muy bien pk estaremos 12 dias en el bosque! ^^

FIN

Bien, espero k me alla kedado bien XD XD XD jeje ya k no tuve nada mas k hacer, =D no se preocupen subire otro capitulo muy pronto ya k casi no tengo nada k hacer ^ ~ 


	2. 2° primera prueba! el transporte

2°.  El transporte, la primera prueba...

A la hora acordada nuestra bola de amigos fue al parque a reunirse...

Yugi: tengo sueño 

Yami: no seas flojo...ah mira ya vienen ^^

*se acercaba tea y joey*

tea: hey yugi!!! ^^

joey: -_- *parecia k caminaba dormido* zzZzzZzz

yugi: hey joey! Despierta XD

joey: huh?? 

*llegan bakura y ryuo* 

ryuo: hola chicos ^^

bakura: ne... k aburrido

tristan: hey lamento el retraso ^ ~ mi mochila no cerraba....

tea: si como sea.... y kaiba??

*en ese momento llego una limusina blanca*

kaiba: ya llegue..

joey: ne.. pense k el niño rico no vendría

kaiba: estupido...

joey: k me dijiste cara de..!!

tea: ya chicos calmense, miren ya viene malik..

malik: hey chicos ^^

marik: ne…

bakura. Jaja a ti tmb te arrastraron?

  
Marik: si XP

Yugi: bien, mejor vámonos ^^

Tristan: si, pero en k?

Kaiba: vámonos en mi limusina...

Tea: genial! Una limusina ^^

*para subir*

yugi: yo kiero ir adelante!! ^^

joey: no! Yo!!

Tristan: mejor yo!

Kaiba: ire yo... *se sube*

*joey, tristan y yugi se miran con indiferencia*

Yugi, joey, tristan: pido aun lado de la televisión!!! 

Ryuo: ^^,

*bakura y marik platicaban*

yami: ne, este viaje es muy aburrido 

tea: me pregunto cuando llegaremos

malik: yo me pregunto si llegaremos...

*al pie de la colina*

conductor: señor, lo siento pero su auto no puede subir, es demasiado largo

yami: ne... tendremos k caminar.... 

kaiba: no! Me rehuso!!! 

*al rato se ve a kaiba subiendo a colina caminando*

malik: k lindo esta el clima ^^

yugi: en verdad k si XD

  
bakura: ne... ke tiene de lindo?

Marik: asi es no le hallo nada de interesante..

Joey: escuiden chicos, nada les pasara si vienen conmigo jaja

Bakura: estoy casi seguro de  k todo lo malo k nos pasa es por tu culpa joey ¬¬

Marik: aja..

Tristan: de eso ni duda hay XD

*llegan a un claro del bosque*

yugi: aki es un buen lugar ^^

yami: si, es = k todos los demas

tea: mejor comenzemos a armar el campamento pk esta anocheciendo

kaiba: si como sea...

marik: *hace su tienda con ayuda de malik*

bakura: *hace su tienda junto con ryuo*

yami: *mm tratando de hacer su tienda..* Maldita cosa del demonio!!! Pk estas 

cosas no vienen con instructivo!!!

Yugi: en realidad yami, el instructivo fue lo k usaste como papel de baño ¬_¬

Yami: ne... como sea, ven y ayudame! 

*ya k todas las tiendas estaban echas se dispusieron a hacer la comida pero..*

joey: k es ese ruido??

Yugi: suenan a... pisadas!! Oo

Bakura: ne..debe ser ...aaaaa!!!! OO

Todos: AAAAAGG!!

Bien este es el segundo capitulo jeje  ^ ~ espero k haya sido de su agrado, muy pronto escribire la continuación, me pregunto k sera la cosa de la k se asustaron XD XD XD jeje bueno byees ^ ^


End file.
